1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software and mobile devices. More specifically, it relates to securing, governing, and managing apps on devices, such as handsets, televisions, automobiles, and other emerging smart device categories.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is now known in the computing and mobile handset and smartphone industries, a new computing paradigm is emerging and is being driven by the proliferation of software applications now commonly known as apps for handheld or mobile devices. This proliferation is directly tied to consumer adoption of smartphones and tablets. Enterprises are now creating their own unique apps and distributing them to employees, customers, and partners. Companies are now writing their own apps for their employees and partners to use. However, with this growth another problem is arising, namely, the security and management of these apps on handset devices. Apps can cause significant damage to a handheld device and can cause loss of data or unintended transmission of data. They pose vulnerabilities for the device and a security risk for the user.
Traditional anti-virus approach, such as provided by MyLookOut, does not remove damage done by an app on a handset device. While black listing of apps is partially adequate for protecting devices (not only apps on the list to be downloaded), it would be better if there was a method to contain damage that a malware-infected app has done on a mobile device. It would be preferred if the kernel of the operating system software for the mobile device did not have to be altered. It would also be preferred if the app author did not have to be trained in the art of secure programming, or write anything special or customized for security when writing the app—they should be able to simply continue writing apps as they are currently doing.